Blood Line Ch1
by EmoJak80
Summary: This is a crossover story with Jak and Ovan. There is NO yaoi at all.
1. Chapter 1

**Blood Line**

**Chapter 1**

It was a normal day at Professor Induo's estate. His employees running test, reading over instructions, doing some research, the usual everyday tasks given to them. But in another room the Professor was working on something, a secret, he was keeping from everyone. One of the many reasons why the town's people hated him and his employees for. His imagination, his research on of a way to extend a persons life. The people thought he was a mad man for thinking of such things, called him a demon, a lunatic, crazy, mad, and anything that would fall in line of the of those names. But he ignored there labels, he knew he'll change there minds once he was finished it. All he needed was one last thing, a person, a person willing to let him try his invention.

He puts his tools down on the table, finally finished. He leans back in his chair with a smile on his face, then he gets up and walks over to a coat rack on puts his lab coat on it and puts on his jacket. Then he walks out of the room locking the door behind him and heads to the front desk.

A woman looks up at as he approaches and smiles, "Hello Processor. Checking out?"

"Yes." he replies as he hands her his name tag.

She slides his name tag through a machine then hands it back, "Have a nice day, sir."

He smiles as he puts his name tag in his jacket pocket and walks out.

He walks into a hospital and heads to the desk. A woman with long black hair pulled back in a ponytail looks at him,

"Can I help you, sir?"

"I need to speak with Dr. Raul please."

The woman looks at a schedule of Dr. Raul, "He should be in his office taking his lunch break. I'll page him to tell him he has someone that what's to talk to him. May I have your name?"

"Just tell him 'an old friend is here'."

The woman looks at him for a moment then shrugs her shoulders, "Alright then. Have a seat please."

He nods then walks over to a chair where he could see Dr. Raul's office door. He didn't have to wait long, because after the woman told him, the doctor came out five seconds later and walks over to him as he stood,

"Did any 'certain' people see you?" the Doctor asked quietly.

He shakes his head no, then they head to the Doctor's office shutting the door and locking it once they was in.

"Have a seat. So I take it you have finished 'it'?" the Doctor asked as he sat down in his chair.

"Yes. It's finished. I just need one thing. Is there anyone?" he asked as he sat down leaning forward a bit.

"For matter of fact there is. He's sick I'm pretty sure he'd let you work on him to save his life." Dr. Raul said as he looked through some files in his desk drawer and pulls out one and hands it to him.

He takes it and looks through it, "He has cancer?"

"Yes, but it's not affecting his brain. Is the brain what you need?"

"Yes." he closes the folder and lays it on his leg. "Where is he now?"

"At home. Well it's a bar his friend and the friend's girlfriend owns. They're letting him stay in one of the rooms seeing how he doesn't have enough money to get his own place right now. I can call him in if you want me to."

"That will work."

"Alright. It shouldn't take him long to get here especially when he hears that he can be cured." the Doctor says as he picks up the phone and starts dialing.

He smiles and leans back and puts one leg over the other and reads the paperwork in the file.

Not too long after the phone call a green-blonde headed teen walks into the hospital and meets up with Dr. Raul.

"Glad you was able to come. How have you been since your last visit?"

"The same as usual, Doc." the green-blonde replies.

"Well your going to be doing better after this is over." Dr. Raul replies back with a smile as he opens the door to his office letting the teen walk in then himself and closes the door. Dr. Raul holds his hand towards the Processor, "This is the man that's going to cure your cancer and any other illnesses."

The teen and the Processor shake hands, "It's nice to meet you, Jak."

"Same to you, Processor."

The Processor sits back down in his chair and the teen sits in another chair beside him and Dr. Raul sits in his chair behind his desk.

"So how is this going to work, Processor?" Jak asked as he turns slightly in his chair to face him.

"I will be honest with you. You're going to be first one I'm going to try this on. It won't hurt, but you will be asleep for a while during the process."

"How long is it going to take?"

"About a month."

The teen's heart sinks as he buries his face in his hands.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah, that's too long. You do know about the war, right?"

The Processor nods his head, "Yes, I'm aware of the war. What about it?"

"I'm part of the Underground that's fighting against the Baron."

"I see. I'm sure they'll be fine without you."

"You don't get it! I have other reasons for being in this war!" the teen leans back in his chair frustrated.

"If you really want to be cured, you'll let them do the fighting for a while. I will work as fast as I can." the Processor tries to convince the teen.

Jak sits there for a moment thinking about it, then let's out a sigh, "Fine. But when I wake up I better not hear that the Underground lost the war." he looks at the Processor.

The Processor nods, "I'll work as fast as I can to get you back in and thank you."

They stand and sat good-bye to the doctor and leave, heading to the Processor's estate.

"Are you ready, Jak?" the Processor asks as he gets his tools ready.

"I guess…" the teen steps out with a blanket around his naked body. He walks over to the Processor.

He looks at the teen and shows the teen over to a surgical bed and helps him on it. "Alright. I'm going to put you to sleep now. And when you wake up, you'll feel better beyond belief."

The teen nods and covers his body with the blanket while the Processor gets his tools.

The Processor rolls his tool table over to the teen and picks up a device that looks like it has an oxygen mask on the one end and the middle looks to have a small glass chamber with a hold that's able to be pulled and lays it next to Jak's side. Then he picks up syringe, "I'm going to inject this poison into your blood stream-"

"Poison? I thought you was going to just put me to sleep!"

"Everything is going to be okay. I have to poison the body to release your soul and storage your soul in this device to keep your soul from leaving this world. That's where you'll be sleeping in the glass container until I finish your body. Do you understand?"

The teen looks at him wondering if he made a bad decision. Then he relaxes a bit, "Fine. Let's get this over with."

"Alright." the Processor gets a blood vane to come up then slides the needle into it and injects the poison.

After a few seconds, Jak's vision starts to get blurry and starts to feel sleepy. As his eyes roll to the back of his head, the Processor grabs the device and places the mask end over the teen's mouth and pulls the hold catching Jak's soul. Jak's body goes limp as the Processor pulls the device away and carefully pops the glass cylinder out of the device and looks at the soul,

"Don't worry you'll be alright. I promise." he says as he gently places the cylinder in his inside coat pocket of his lab coat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blood Line**

**Chapter 2**

A mouth later.

The Processor puts his tool down and smiles, "Finally. It's finished." he gets up and walks over to a white pole by his desk, he lightly touches one spot and a circle appears and slides out holding a case the shape of a human brain. He carefully picks it up and walks back over to the body, then he plugs the brain case in then sets it in. He closes the scalp and it heals. He reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out the small cylinder that housed the teen's soul and releases it into the body, "I hope this works."

Once the soul is accepted by the new body, the body inhales but the eyes stay closed as if the body was asleep. The Processor smiles happily at the results he was seeing and looks at the monitors and sees that the heart is at a steady beat like it's suppose to.

The teen's eyes slowly open then closes them because of the harsh light and brings his hands to his face and sits up rubbing his eyes with a groan.

"Sleep well I assume?" the Processor asked as he held a bottle of water to the teen.

Jak looks at him then the water and takes the offer and takes a drink, "Yeah. And honestly I feel different." he says after finishes drinking.

The Processor chuckles a bit, "I bet it's a 'good' difference." he helps the teen off the bed while Jak kept the blanket around his body. "Your clothes are still here," he leads Jak to a bathroom, "you can wash up and put your clothes back on." the Processor walks back to the bed to collect his tools to put away as Jak walked into the bathroom, closing the door.

Thirty minutes later, Jak comes out wearing his dark blue tunic, white pants, his boots, and his gloves and goggles. He walks over to the Processor who was sitting at his desk writing something down. The Processor looks up at him with a smile.

"So um…do I owe you anything?" Jak asked.

The Processor shakes his head, "No, you've already paid me."

The teen looks at him confused, "How? I've been asleep for a month."

"You allowed me to try my new invention. You see your skeleton is robotic and the rest of you is human. But your body is still far from being a real human, you may look it but your different. Your body can heal, for example," he gets up and gets a knife then takes Jak's wrist, taking the glove off and rolling the sleeve up, then slashes Jak's wrist. Jak's eyes widen and jerks his hand away and grips the gash,

"What the hell! Are you trying to kill me?" Jak yelled.

"Look at it." the Processor says calmly as he puts the knife down.

Jak removes his hand and his eyes widen in confusion. The gash was healed as if it never had been sliced at all, "How…?"

"Your body can heal it's self. You can run faster than a normal human, your strength is unbelievable, and other things you can do that a normal human can't do."

Jak looks at his wrist where it was sliced open then he looks at the Processor.

"There's a training area if you wish to learn about your new body." the Processor tells him as he leads him to the training room.

As they head to the training room, Jak looks in windows as they walk by them. He sees one where a man and a woman are working on something that looks like a robot, the robot sits up and starts acting weird then the man disconnected it and it fell over off the table. Jak looks away and follows the Processor.

Once they get to the training room, the Processor opens the door and let's Jak walk in then he walks in letting the doors close behind him.

The teen looks around seeing all the equipment, "Wow this is pretty cool." he walks over to a weight bench.

"You can train here as long as you need." starts to walk out.

"Processor." Jak turns to look at the Processor.

The Processor stops and looks at Jak. "Yes?"

"Thank you. For everything." Jak says a smile.

The Processor smiles, "You're welcome." he walks out to let Jak train.


End file.
